1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an eyeglass frame; in particular, to an eyeglass frame having easily detachable/ replaceable temple inserts.
2. Description of Related Art
As the population of people wearing eyeglasses grows, the demanding and standard of eyeglass frames increases together as well. Conventional eyeglass frames often employ specific hinge structures to connect the lens frame and the temples. In the case of repairing, the original precision thereof may be compromised due to the delicate and complex hinge structure. Hence the defect of a single element may result to the abandon of the whole eyeglass frame. The components of the conventional eyeglass frames have the disadvantage of being less accessible under repairing.